crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Counterpoint
Counterpoint's name is Christopher Watson. He is the reincarnation of Ares/Mars. Description He is 15, and a freshman at Whateley. His powers are classed as EX-3, SH-5ucwm/Power Mimic. He is Caucasian, with red eyes and black hair, and a hawkish face. He lives in Emerson,Call the Thunder: Chapter 5 - Idiots 'R Us or is it Melville,Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 7 - The Legend of Mutability, or of Change is on the UltraViolent List, and is a member of the New Olympians. Since he is the son of Zeus, as part of his mystic nature he has to obey Imperious.There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 2 He loves to fight, and is generally regarded as a psycho by the other students. History Taking possession of the child minutes after he was born, Mars grew up with what would've been loving parents if he hadn't practically terrorized them from the time he was 6. A borderline sociopath, Christopher is constantly looking for someone to challenge. With his powers manifesting by the time he was 10, Christopher took to bullying anyone and everyone he met. With the ability to copy his opponent’s powers, in addition to being Exemplar 3, he often comes out on top in one-one fights. However, he can only copy one person at a time, making group fighting his biggest weakness.The history is seeded canon material from the 2005 version of the canon bible Appearances Counterpoint was barred from the ranges at Whateley after pointing a .50 caliber rifle at Mule.Parkour Jam Hooligans Ayla succeeds in talking his way out of fighting with Counterpoint, thanks to Imperious' intervention.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 7 - The Cattle of Geryon N'Dizi twice uses Counterpoint as his tool, the first time with his knowledge, against Chaka,A Fistful of Chaka the second without, against Bladedancer.Five Elements Dancing: Book of the Fire N'Dizi didn't plan on Counterpoint finding out about the second time, which was kinda dumb on his part.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 10 - The Legend of Scudamore, or of Truthfulness Counterpoint is with Imperious when they attempt to take down Eldritch. Eldritch comes very close to killing him.[[Call the Thunder#Chapter 7 - Screw this melancholy crap!|''Call The Thunder: Chapter 7 - Screw this Melancholy Crap!]] Counterpoint attempts to copy Seraphim's power but only ended up copying her original pre-New York power set.There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 3'' Make and Overclock use a simulation of Counterpoint in an attack on Team Kimba. Imperious is not amused.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 5 - Hashmallim Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 6 - Erelim Counterpoint engages in a running feud with Jobe which ends when Belphoebe shoots him, then injects him with two of Jobe's serums. The first serum is an anti-regenerative, which prevented his wound from healing to any extent. The other one was described as: :"Well, it’s possible that there may be a bit of animal transformation mixed in there, using the same technology that made us drow. And it’s possible that it’s a pretty freakishly ugly creation. And that both his testosterone and adrenal hormones have been completely blocked. That may make him less aggressive and less dangerous. And I suppose it’s possible…” :“Well, I’ve been trying to isolate a pheromone that signals ‘delicious’ to any predator.” :“Well, I sure hope I didn’t tell you to inject the yellow-green cylinder. That was a dog-sized thing. Sort of a giant, hairless rodent, but with tentacles. And lots of drool. Extremely slow and awkward, but it can sure thrash a lot. The good thing is that so long as they don’t manage to re-eneable his healing, he should barely transform at all.”''The Second Book of Jobe: Part 4'' Classes Fall 2006 *Basic Martial Arts First Period''The Second Book of Jobe: Part 1'' * Ranges course, expelled Notes Elsewhere it's said that he has four "slots" for copied powers, meaning he can use four out of his library of acquired powers at a time. Contrawise; Jobe described him as being a "multiple sequential mimic" - capable of mimicing a set of up to four or five powers, but only able to use them one at a time. References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Emerson Cottage Category:Exemplar Category:UltraViolent List Category:New Olympians Category:Class of 2010 Category:2005 bible Category:Ultra-Violents Category:Melville Cottage Category:Power Mimic